Memories
by Val-Creative
Summary: Danny writes a memory and has a surprise visitor. Songfic. Oneshot. DannySam. Completed. /EARLY WRITING BE WARNED/


**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and Dare You to Move belongs to Switchfoot.

**A/N:** Hello, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic but I've been a fan since it first came out, although I missed Shades of Gray. -screams angrily at sky- Anyway, I trust that you'll enjoy this and I'm planning to make a chapter-story, hopefully one day. This is a song-fic, inspired by 'Dare You to Move'. Lyrics in italics and bold. A bit fluffy, romantic (GO DANNY/SAM), a little AU or OOC, and one big element of PWP. Yes, so, read please...reviews would be cool too. -hint-hint-

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

_**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next**_

_I remember._

_I remember that I wasn't always an outcast with my best friends. Around third and fourth grade, I was quite popular by a weird sort-of-stupid coincidence._

_At the beginning of the year, I wore a shirt that had a sarcastic remark etched across the front and back, suddenly everyone was talking to me and wearing the same thing I was. I strayed away from my previous friends. Younger versions of guys like Dash Baxter and girls like Paulina were hanging around me, sometimes now I have to remind myself that it's not worth it. I learned the tricks of the trade and was known to make a good insult behind someone's back. I'm ashamed to say, I was really good at it._

_At an young age, I had the spiteful bite of a snake._

_I remember._

_**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**_

_Flashback._

At Casper Elementary School, the elder kids gathered around to laugh at the younger grades, trip the weak, and remark at the self-conscious. Young Daniel Fenton joined in merrily, ignorance could be read on his face regularly.

Nine-years-old, he was once made fun of because of what his parents did but now he chose to hurt others, to take it out on them, there wasn't really another option.

His thick tuft of black hair on his head stick out boyishly, icy blue orbs that were harden at times with true coldness; which would later come in handy while fighting bullies and his ghostly enemies. As he sat down with the meaner children on the playground, one particular figure watched him with silence and dejection.

****

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

The lunch bell rang, crowds of youthful faces shone out, kids pushed and shoved excitedly to get through. In the middle of it, a young girl in a black skirt with thin green stripes and a black cut-off shirt walked by, with a sense of independency and wisdom within her. Although, occasionally she would lose her footing and struggle to get back her balance as she carried heavy books in her hands.

A bigger fifth grader knocked her down as she climbed down the school stairs.

Her books flew out of her hands and scattered at the bottom of the stairwell, she herself tumbled, landing sprawled on the tiled floor.

Everyone in the hall stopped moving and watched, many laughed aloud at her and pointed gleefully, other stared in horror or anxiety at the event that occurred but no one moved to help.

So she lay on the floor unmoving, that self-governing girl, hoping the world would open up a hole beneath her and swallow her up.

****

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Daniel Fenton looked at his oldest best friend Samantha Mason on the floor, and saw that the adolescents around him were whispering and many faces were twisted into sneering ugly masks, stretching over their faces in the form of laughter. A part of himself wanted to join the swarm but a larger element was telling him that this wasn't right, his 'friends' shouldn't be like this.

But he didn't move, only watched in hush at her ebony strands spilt like shadows on the ground, her purple eyes dropping from the glances as she sat up on her own. The girl didn't know what to do, she was surrounded. She had a sudden urge to cry.

There was a visible scrape on her elbow, bleeding a little.

Her big round eyes traced the crowd then found glacial pools staring right back at her.

Swiftly, Daniel began moving forward, stepping tentatively at first because most of his instincts were telling him to go back but something new covered him. A new kind of fuzzy feeling. The children grew silent when they saw him take the long journey to the center of the circle, faces frozen in shock and humor.

He bent down and carefully picked up her books, one-by-one patiently. Samantha decided to look up at him, a single tear shone on her pale cheek. When he finished, Daniel got down and reached out, wiping the tear away gently; her skin felt pleasantly cool to his touch.

She continued watching him as the raven haired boy took out a thin hand and offered it to her, the girl blinked once before shakily clasping it tightly.

They stood up and she smiled, her first genuine smile as their fingers laced as one.

"Hello Danny."

He smiled back, "Hello Sam."

They made their way through the gaping mob of schoolers, with identical smiles on their faces and slender fingers wrapped collectively.

End Flashback.

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

I remember.

After that my other friends stopped talking to me and I discovered the true people I cared about. I met with Tucker Foley, a computer nerd with a big ego; we clicked instantly.

All three of us are outcasts, but we're outcasts together.

I still remember.

Danny capped his pen with a flourish, shoving the piece of writing aside and running a hand through his hair. He had come a long way in five years. Sighing, he leaned back in his desk chair and heard his bedroom door open. In the doorway stood his best friend.

Sam peered in without hesitation, "What's going on Danny, I just got your call...?"

He stood up smoothly, "Sam," strolling over to her by the doorway, "Do you remember fourth grade, when you fell down the staircase?" Her violet eyes rolled upward, but she was smiling, "Yeah, so? You came to my rescue."

"I picked up your books, wiped away your tear, and helped you to your feet," he exclaimed; moving ever closer. Sam watched his stride curiously and took the incentive to stepp forward so that they were nose-to-nose, "You also took my hand and wouldn't let me go all day."

Danny responded, gently cupping her hand into his, "I met Tucker for the first time that day, remember he had braces and I called him Train Tracks?"

She chuckled, her sweet breath floating in his face, "I smacked you across the head and demanded that you'd apologize. You did of course and that's when I knew you weren't pretending, I saw it in your eyes."

Sam abruptly frowned, "You called me over here at ten in the evening to reminisce about our childhood?"

He nodded, an amused smiletouching his face, "Yes, I think so."

Her eyes lit up mischievously and a hand stroked the side of her cheek, Danny questioned quietly, "Why are you always so cold?"

"Because I have no one to warm me up."

He whispered, unconsciously nuzzling his forehead against hers, "We'll have to do something about that."

Lips met and Danny could taste something like grapes on her mouth, the wetness, the taste of her was making his head spin.

His hands rubbed her arms comfortingly, her scent was driving him wild.

She opened her eyes to see the pale glow of green in his, surprised by her own actions, she kissed him back. Then realized what she was doing. Sam backed away, feeling a faint blush up her face as his eyes turned back to the normal blue.

She mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "I'm warm enough, thanks." He was blushing also, an uncomfortable silence followed. Sam blurted out, "Why did you risk your reputation...just for me?" Danny laughed, mostly out of relief, "I don't know. You were my best friend, even when I was trying to ignore you. You're a hard person to forget Sam."

Lavender met ice blue, "I remember."

****

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before


End file.
